


净荣勋荣双龙

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 预警：ksy双性预警双龙预警有一些脏承受能力差的小朋友不要看只是爽文不要在意细节【。
Kudos: 12





	净荣勋荣双龙

尹净汉半梦半醒之间听到被子窸窸窣窣的声音，被子被掀开一个小口，然后一个暖暖和和软软呼呼的物体就环上了自己的腰。低头一看淡金色的小脑袋正好好的枕在自己搭在身侧的胳膊上，脸也不给自己看只是一个劲儿的往自己怀里钻。松松的系着扣子的睡衣被他拱来拱去的散开了两颗，毛茸茸的发丝轻轻搔弄着他的胸口痒痒的，勾的他的心里也痒痒的。

“顺荣怎么啦？”顺势把权顺荣再往自己怀里带一带把被子给他掖好，“是做噩梦了吗怎么这么早就过来找哥哥？”胡撸胡撸头发又在背上轻抚了半天才让弟弟抬起了头，可怜的小孩眼圈红红的，一说话鼻音都好重好像受了天大的委屈。

“净汉哥——”权顺荣拖着长腔喊哥哥的名字，嗓子有点哑了，喊了一声好像还不过瘾又黏黏糊糊的喊了一嗓子，“净汉哥，呜呜……李知勋欺负我。”

尹净汉哑然失笑，怪不得一大早晨就跑到自己这儿找安慰，原来是被李知勋欺负告状来了，“怎么会呢，知勋喜欢你还来不及，怎么舍得欺负你呢？”

“才不是，他才不喜欢我……”说着说着就哽咽起来，脑子乱乱的说话也颠三倒四的没了顺序，“讨厌、知勋讨厌……半夜，半夜把我拉去健身房，回来之后洗完澡还要……还要……都说了累了不想动了嘛呜呜，还说要给我拉伸，拉伸个大头鬼、呜……我现在身上比健身完还、还酸呢呜呜呜”。

可能还是真的太委屈，吐槽完李知勋之后眼角还真的可怜巴巴的挤出来几滴眼泪，刚才还好好搭在尹净汉身上的小拳头狠狠的蹭着自己的眼角揉眼睛，没用控制好力度的后果就是眼圈比刚才还要红了。

脸皮薄的弟弟不好意思说知勋要和他做爱，但尹净汉偏偏要明知故问，问问还不够，还要仔细的问，“知勋想要干什么呀，顺荣要说清楚哥哥才知道知勋是不是真的欺负你了？”

“哥哥不要问了嘛……”权顺荣埋在自己珊瑚绒睡衣里的耳朵都变得通红，“就，就是欺负我了嘛……不要喜欢知勋了TT”

“那哥哥亲亲好不好？哥哥亲亲就不难受了，嗯？”深知以退为进才是上策，尹净汉温柔的抬起弟弟的脸吻上那两片柔软的唇瓣，喜欢接吻的小仓鼠抓紧了自己背后的衣服，被舔了舔嘴唇就乖乖张开嘴让尹净汉的舌头伸进去。肉感十足的嘴唇像吸不完的果冻一样又弹又软，勾着弟弟的舌头进入到他的口腔，从齿列到上颚都要一点一点的品尝过去，嘴巴张开太久口水都控制不住的从嘴角流出来，被尹净汉迅速的刮走留下亮晶晶的水痕。

尹净汉偷偷睁开眼看着沉迷的闭着眼睛被自己亲的直哼哼的弟弟，心里的满足感都要溢出来，但是还是不够，还是想看弟弟因为自己更加迷乱的模样。

黏着的嘴唇分开的时候权顺荣迷茫的睁开双眼，被亲的太舒服了，他手脚都有点发软，张开嘴叼住哥哥被自己的唾液搞的红润的嘴唇还要接着亲，被哥哥温柔的啄了唇角，吻也带着温度从下颌一直滑到喉结。

尹净汉一边舔弄着权顺荣因为紧张而上下滚动的喉结，另一只手也趁着权顺荣不注意解开了他睡衣的扣子，权顺荣低低的叫了一声想遮住，但反射弧比尹净汉长一点，白嫩的胸脯就呈现在了尹净汉眼前。

“哥哥不要看嘛TT”权顺荣想去挡住尹净汉的眼睛，却看到尹净汉徒然变得深邃的眼神有点呆住。“怎么了？哥哥要好好看看才可以知道知勋是怎么欺负顺荣的，”眨眼间尹净汉的表情又变得柔和下来，哄着权顺荣亲口说出来李知勋是怎么欺负他的。“这样哥哥才知道要亲亲顺荣哪里顺荣才不会难受了嘛。”

“也没有……也没有难受啦，”权顺荣其实只是想来和尹净汉撒撒娇，可是看着尹净汉一脸受伤的低下头说好吧原来顺荣是在骗哥哥呢，原来知勋根本就没有欺负顺荣，顺荣也根本不想让哥哥亲亲呢。

“哥哥不要生气……”单纯的小仓鼠果然是上当了，他牵着尹净汉的手抚摸上还留有淡红色痕迹的胸口，哥哥带有凉意的手冰的他哆嗦了一下，但还是挺着胸让尹净汉摸过去。

“知勋他，不让我自己摸，还要用舌头舔，舌头舔还不够还要用牙齿咬，还说要吸奶什么的，我……我哪里有奶啊……”被吮吸的有点红肿的乳头又被尹净汉夹在手指缝里蹭，指甲尖轻轻的抠弄着乳晕上凸起的小点，丝丝的快感好像电流一般从敏感的地方传递到大脑，权顺荣下意识的把自己的胸脯往尹净汉手里送，“哥哥……右边也难受，也、也想摸摸……”

小仓鼠主动提出来的要求尹净汉当然要满足，他埋下头去把另一边的果实含在嘴里细细的嘬弄，牙齿叼住挺立的乳头根部缓慢的旋转着，连乳肉上都要留下一个牙印，感受到权顺荣在自己的攻势下打了个小小的哆嗦才停了下来。

“那我们顺荣让哥哥这样舔舔会舒服吗？”睡衣已经被几乎扒了下来，细密的吻顺着腰线落到小腹，故意磨蹭着头发在敏感的小腹乱动，头发丝痒的权顺荣缩起身子笑了起来。

“知勋只欺负了顺荣这里吗？”隔着睡裤揉捏着挺翘的臀部，已经明显看到权顺荣身前的布料已经被顶起了一个形状，但偏偏不去抚慰那里，反而是隔着裤子似有似无的戳弄着隐藏在紧致的臀肉间的小口。

“昨天知勋用了顺荣哪里呢？”手指被权顺荣的双腿夹紧，顺势搔弄着不为人知的另一处蜜穴，“是这里吗？还是这里……？”

酥酥麻麻的快感只是隔靴搔痒一般，被尹净汉摸的有点情迷意乱的，小仓鼠的腿没一会就悄悄的攀到了尹净汉的腰上，身前的物体也暗示性的摩挲着对方胯下那一大包，刚才还害羞的不行现在却求着尹净汉帮他把睡裤脱下来。“小荣这里也不舒服，想哥哥也摸一摸……”

“好，好”尹净汉巴不得赶紧把小仓鼠吃干抹净，抬起他的小屁股三下五除二就扒了个一干二净，细长的手指沿着已经半硬的阴茎往下摸，在从龟头到阴囊，将杂乱的阴毛一下一下的梳理的顺畅，若即若离的快感搞的权顺荣心里发痒，只好抬起下半身去碰尹净汉的手，咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧的要尹净汉往下摸。

刚刚被理顺的毛发被轻柔的拨开，一只手指埋进柔软的唇瓣就感受到一片潮湿，指尖在兴奋的硬起来的小豆子上搔刮两下就引得权顺荣呼吸都加重了，顺着湿润的软肉摸索着探进内壁，松软的肉穴很好的接受了一根手指的入侵，在尹净汉快速用指节在敏感的穴口抽插的时候紧紧的收缩着，好像是央求着尹净汉再往里面去。

甜蜜的汁液随着尹净汉手指的进出溢出来沾湿了身后的穴口，尹净汉的另一只手指也轻松的推了进去在绞紧的内壁上毫无章法的抠弄，“啊……啊，净汉哥……”权顺荣舒爽的绷紧了大腿线条姣好的肌肉，灵活的手指顶在他的敏感点上来回来去的戳刺，身体外的大拇指也压在阴蒂上揉捏，渐渐的将快感带上顶峰，他颤抖着夹紧了双腿达到了高潮。

“唔……呼……”高潮的痉挛之后权顺荣呼呼的穿着粗气，眼看着尹净汉抽出了插在自己身体里的手指，上面已经是粘腻一片，透明的液体甚至从手指上流到手掌心，被尹净汉胡乱的蹭在自己的阴茎上当作润滑。

“顺荣好湿……”尹净汉捞起权顺荣的腿弯好好的盘在自己腰际，从床头的柜子拿出安全套给自己撸了两把以后戴上，“看来已经准备好迎接哥哥了是吗？”回答他的是权顺荣红透了的侧脸和在自己光裸的腰背攀的更紧的小脚丫。

和尹净汉做的时候权顺荣最喜欢用面对面的体位，尹净汉总是毫不吝啬的给予他一个又一个温柔的深吻，哥哥的臂膀撑在自己身体两侧将他整个人拢在怀里，随着用力的顶弄晶莹的汗珠从额头落下来滴在自己的身上，漂亮的仿佛天使下凡的容貌看的权顺荣喉头有些发痒，他抬起上半身和尹净汉的额头相抵，搂着哥哥的脖子轻轻的蹭着尹净汉撒娇，尹净汉便捧着小孩的脸颊送上自己的嘴唇，身下的抽插也一刻不停的冲击着敏感的内壁。权顺荣得不到抚慰的阴茎被夹在两个人身体中间滴滴答答的流着水，在最后的冲刺被尹净汉环在手里，随着身下操弄的频率撸动着，直到两个人同时达到快感的巅峰。

正是余韵里的温情时刻，偏偏有人来敲门。

“哥，我是知勋。”听到熟悉的声线权顺荣激烈的挣扎起来，他拼命捂住尹净汉的嘴不想让他暴露自己的踪迹，但是又怎么敌的过手脚敏捷的哥哥，胡乱扑腾的双手被尹净汉用随手扔在一边的睡衣的袖子系了起来，“哦，知勋啊，有什么事情吗？”

门口沉默了一会，“……哥，权顺荣在吗？”

“他竟然叫我全名————”权顺荣无声的用嘴型和尹净汉控诉，仿佛刚才进门就李知勋李知勋的叫着的不是他一样。

“哥我进去了。”听到里面半天没声音李知勋就知道权顺荣肯定在里面，也没多说什么拧开门就要进去，没想到尹净汉压制住了权顺荣的胳膊却没控制住他的腿，表演队长的腿胡乱的在空中跳了一段bboy，本来都不知道被脱到哪里的内裤好死不死被蹬飞，以一道漂亮的弧线落在了刚刚进门的李知勋的脑袋上。

场面一度变的有些尴尬。

李知勋：早晨出去晨跑一会回来就发现老婆跑了不但跑了还跑到哥哥床上被干了个底朝天不但被哥哥干了还用内裤糊自己一脸我现在应该作何反应。

“知勋……不，不要舔了……”权顺荣真的觉得自己太没用了，李知勋只是说了一句“因为太喜欢顺荣了，所以想一直和顺荣做爱。”他就心跳加速的像怀里揣了一只小兔子一样，尹净汉还在旁边添油加醋，一边摸遍他的敏感带一边还要在他耳边低声夸他，“我们顺荣怎么这么漂亮？脸蛋也漂亮，乳头也漂亮，阴茎也漂亮，两个小穴也都那么漂亮呢，那么会吸哥哥的阴茎，是不是注定就要被哥哥操呀？”

前面和后面的穴口都被这两个男人填满了，李知勋把着他正面坐在自己阴茎上的屁股上上下下的晃动着，尹净汉也换了个套子从他身后插进了进去。两个人一边揉捏着一半饱满又柔软的臀瓣让权顺荣自己动。

舞台上sexy dance说来就来的表演队队长现在已经失去了舞台上的魄力，胸口被尹净汉抓在手里揉捏，双手也和李知勋十指交握着压在床铺上，上下晃动一下臀部就会将自己的敏感带拱手撞在炙热的龟头上引起他身上一波又一波的震颤。

“知勋……净汉哥，动一动……”权顺荣急得直掉眼泪，自己动了没多大会儿就腰腿酸的不行，要不是身后还抵着个尹净汉他都要撑不住要下去。可一前一后的两个男人还是无动于衷的样子，一个人抽出来一个人就再插进去，龟头在身体里捣来捣去的就是不往敏感点上撞，似有似无的快感太过折磨人。

“上次有教顺荣来着，做爱的时候要怎么称呼我们？”李知勋也知道自己昨天做的有点狠，今天也舍不得把小仓鼠玩的太厉害，腾出一只手来撩开权顺荣湿漉漉的刘海和他四目相对，提示已经十分明显，“再答不出来真的要受惩罚了哦。”尹净汉俯下身子来和权顺荣咬耳朵。

被前后夹击着权顺荣终于是撑不住腰一软就埋在李知勋的臂弯里，尹净汉也跟着贴下来三个人黏黏糊糊的叠在一起，继续用好听的声音哄骗权顺荣叫他们。

两个人逐渐的加快了肏弄的速度，隔着柔软的肉壁对着一个点又顶又戳，很快就受不了了，大张着嘴嗯嗯啊啊的呜咽着，甜软的呻吟都被撞击到破碎的不成样子，但是高挺的性器还被李知勋箍在手里无法释放，迷乱期间权顺荣隐约想起上次也是这样，谁操着自己的前面谁操着自己的后面已经记不清楚，只记得自己在两个男人中间被做一波袭来的快感淹没，“还不够，还想要……再大力一点……唔嗯、就是、呼、就是那里……”没有主语的呻吟让两人不好对付的男人有些不爽，偏要权顺荣叫着他们的名字叫老公才肯给他一个痛快。

“顺荣还没有想起来要怎么叫我们吗？”淫乱的水声飞溅，尹净汉似乎也快要到达极限，说话都憋着一口气，李知勋空着的手啪啪的在权顺荣屁股上留下两个手指印，看到他已经湿透的龟头又哆嗦着泊泊的留出一股液体，“知勋老公，呜呜……净汉老公……”权顺荣眼眶都红了，生理性眼泪从眼角滑下来，“用力，再用力操顺荣，喜欢净汉老公知勋老公一起……狠狠的操小荣吧呜呜……”

“真乖，”两个人隔着权顺荣交换的一个眼神，李知勋含住权顺荣的嘴唇，大开大合的冲着权顺荣穴道的深处顶进去，手松开了对性器的钳制，高潮的时候权顺荣咬住李知勋的嘴唇不放，全身都像痉挛一般颤抖着将一股股白浊射在李知勋小腹上。

两个人咬着牙忍住柔软的肉穴对性器激烈的搅弄，一个握紧权顺荣的腰一个掰开权顺荣的臀瓣将高潮无限制的延长，权顺荣只会断断续续的发出一些不成调子的呻吟，整个人都舒爽的好像飘在云端一样，细小的水流随着李知勋的抽插飞溅出来，潮吹的体液打湿了一小块床单，蜜穴的高潮连带着后穴的内壁挤压着两根勃发的阴茎，直到两个人低喘着叫着权顺荣的名字抵在深处射了出来。


End file.
